


The Crow

by arlene28



Series: Writing Challenge One-shots [27]
Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: Written for tilltheendiwillwrite's prompt challenge on Tumblr
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Writing Challenge One-shots [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/480457
Kudos: 25





	The Crow

The Crow

I’m flying through Asgard, trying to escape the witch who turned me into a crow. She cursed me after I refused to marry her son and I’m lucky I managed to escape before she could put me into a gilded cage. Unfortunately, I’m on the verge of exhaustion and she’s still chasing me with her magic. I look behind me, but it causes me to smack straight into a window, making me fall onto the ledge in a daze. I try to cry out but the only sound that comes out is a weak caw as I see the witch’s magic getting closer.

“Hmm, poor thing. Why did you crash into my window?” A voice coos as the window opens and a pair of hands lift me up.

I look up into the face of the younger Prince, Loki. I squawk in alarm. I’m in more danger with him than I would be with the witch if the rumours are to be believed.

“Shh, it’s okay.” He says softly, peering outside curiously in the direction of the witch’s magic, almost like he can sense it. “Curious.” He murmurs.

He brings me inside and we’re suddenly in in the library. I flap my wings in alarm, but a sharp pain wracks my body.

“Broken wing? Exhaustion?” He frowns, looking down at me.

He pulls out a book with a cry of triumph and I see it’s a book about crows. We teleport back to his room and he settles me onto a pillow on his bed beside him as he reads the book. After a while, he writes a list and gives it to a servant.

“Don’t worry, I’m going to take great care of you.” He smiles down at me.

A couple of weeks later, I’m all healed. Prince Loki has tried to release me a few times but every time he’s tried, I’ve felt the witch’s power waiting for me and I’ve panicked, flying back to my roost in Loki’s room. He seems to think he’s failed me in some way, which makes me feel bad but there’s no way I can explain it to him.

“Hello, Little Friend, I brought you treats!” Loki smiles as he walks into the room.

I caw happily, waiting to see what he’s brought me. Over the last couple of weeks, I’ve seen a whole other side to him that no-one seems to realise exists. He’s kind, caring and patient. I’ve seen him cry from the way people treat him and get angry when someone he loves is harmed in anyway. I’ve grown to care for him deeply. He gives me freedom, never put me in a cage.

“Come here then.” He calls cheerfully from his bed.

I swoop over and nest on the pillow he keeps for me to rest on as he reads. He places a pouch of sliced apple in front of me and I caw in thanks. He chuckles as I begin to eat it.

“You’re my only friend here, you know?” He says wistfully. “I don’t know why but you really seem to understand me.”

I look up at him, wishing I could talk to him. I click my beak at him and he smiles.

“I’ve been practicing changing into a crow too, hoping I can help you overcome your fear of leaving.” He smiles happily.

There’s a knock on the door and he jumps up excitedly.

“That will be Mother! She said she’d help me!” He grins at me before rushing over to the door.

“Hello, Dear.” Queen Frigga says as she walks into the room.

“Mother, welcome.” He smiles, his usual cold mask slipping back into place, as he closes the door and kisses his mother on the cheek. “This is the crow I was telling you about.”

“Poor thing.” She coos as she steps closer to me.

“The strange thing is, every time I try to release her, I’m sure I sense someone’s power trying to track her.” He frowns in thought.

“Well, son, that would be because this is no crow.” Frigga says, staring at me.

“What?” Loki asks, confused.

“It’s a cursed young woman.” Frigga frowns angrily.

Loki stares at me in shock and betrayal as Frigga mumbles something, Suddenly, I turn back into myself. I cry out in joy and rush on unsteady legs to the nearest mirror, staring at my reflection.

“Perhaps you should explain how you ended up as a crow in my son’s room.” Frigga states harshly.

I gasp and turn to them, explaining everything.

A few days later, I’m standing outside Loki’s rooms with a basket of candies and cakes. They’re a thank you gift for him. At least, that’s what I keep saying, but it’s just an excuse to see him again. I miss our daily interactions. I miss him. I’ve been staying at the palace for my protection, but Loki has not spoken to me since I was changed back.

“Oh, it’s you.” Loki says coldly as he opens the door.

“Um, hi. I, uh, brought you a gift.” I stammer out nervously.

“Come in then.” He sighs, stepping back and gesturing inside.

“Thank you.” I smile in relief.

I walk in and hold out the basket.

“I put all your favourites in.” I grin.

He takes the basket and chuckles darkly.

“I guess you know all about me, huh? You must have a lot of fun telling everyone.” He mutters.

“No, I would never do that. I’m sorry I know so much; it must feel strange to have a stranger know so much about you. Fell free to ask me anything.” I smile softly.

“There’s nothing for you to apologise for.” He sighs. “Oh, Mother had the witch arrested, by the way. You’re safe now.” 

“That’s brilliant! I can go home!” I cry happily.

“Yes, you can go home and stop pretending to like me.” He mutters bitterly.

I blink at him in shock but don’t take it personally. I saw his self-hatred up close when I stayed here.

“I do like you!” I state, standing right in front of him.

“No-one likes me!” He snarls.

“I do! I like you! How could I not like the kind man who took in an injured animal, researched it and helped it recover? The man who pleaded with his Father to let me stay here until I was safe!” I cry, gripping his hands in desperation.

“Don’t lie to me!” He hisses, raising his hand as though to hit me, but I can see the pain in his eyes, and I know he won’t hit me.

“I’m not. I swear.” I state seriously. “I like you and I’d like us to get to know each other properly.”

“You do?” He whispers, arm lowering as he searches my eyes for any deception.

“Yes. I want us to be friends.” I smile.

“Friends.” He repeats in a daze.

“Friends.” I nod.

“I’d like that too.” He smiles finally.

I know it will be a hard friendship, with his inability to believe anyone could really like him, but I know it will be worth every up and down.


End file.
